Question: A brown pair of boots costs $$40$, which is $4$ times as much as a white sweater costs. How much does the white sweater cost?
Solution: The cost of the brown pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the white sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$40 \div 4$ $$40 \div 4 = $10$ A white sweater costs $$10$.